


Ted

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Donna will never understand him.





	Ted

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 18th, 2008.

With a rather pathetic groan the Doctor grabs a hold of his stomach rubbing it affectionately.

"Oh I promise never again Ted, never again!" Donna who had been pulling objects from the Doctor's jacket pockets after being granted permission by him to do so after he had become tired of the questions of what he had in them; stops and watches the stick figure man.

"Who's Ted?"

"My stomach. He isn't that happy with me right now. Are you Ted? Yeah I know eating that purple cheese with orange circles wasn't the smartest idea. Even if did have a cute name of Bunnilove."

"You named your stomach?"

"Yeah."

"Ted?"

"Short for Theodore."

"Yeah I figured that one! Must be some strange martian custom! By the way why in the hell do you have neon pink toaster in your pocket!?"

"Do I really!? I thought I lost that!"


End file.
